Packaged With Love
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Kagome tries to manage school and her recently passed father's shipping business, but just when it looks like she may lose it, a new factor comes in to play. How far will she go to save the business she and her dad loved so much, and what role does InuYasha play in this? Rated for future chapters. InuxKag, SanxMiro,
1. Chapter 1

Holding onto her pillow, Kagome didn't care if she wrinkled her black dress as she sat Indian-style on her bed. This was the worst day of her life. The funeral was nice and so many townspeople were there, but why did her father have to die? Worst yet, the business they both loved might be sold off to the highest bidder!

A soft knock on her door brought her out of the frantic thoughts rolling in her head.

"Come in."

Her mom, Kiori, walked in and sat down next to her daughter, "your father would have wanted it this way."

"Mom, I doubt that he would have wanted his business to die or be sold. I can't let this happen."

"What do you presume we do then? He's the only one that knew how to work it."

Turning to her, Kagome gave her a small smile, "he taught me everything that he knew. Mom, I can run the business and keep it going. I promise, we will be fine; we can take the money from his life insurance and pay off the business debts and any other ones. It will be a new start for Higurashi's Shipping."

Smiling sadly, Kiori hugged her daughter, "how are you going to do this? You still have school."

"Well, Kaede can work it in the mornings and I'll come in around three."

"Okay, as long as that's what you want, dear."

Getting up, Kiori left the room, unable to tell her daughter the whole truth. If she knew how in debt they were…God only knows what she'd do.

Kagome took a deep breath, "I'm gonna do it. I'm going to work the shipping store for you, Dad."

The next few weeks were same as usual, and Kagome entered her classroom, still going over plans to make the business grow.

"Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to a new student, this is InuYasha Takahashi. Please take a seat anywhere that's empty."

Kagome missed the introduction, but she didn't miss the very handsome silver-haired boy that sat down in front of her. He trained his golden eyes on her and couldn't stop the surprise on his face; she was very beautiful.

"Hi, I'm InuYasha Takahashi."

"I'm, um, Ka-Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

The small blush on her cheeks was so cute and he couldn't help smirking at her, "has anyone ever told you how stunning you are?"

Her cheeks darkened even further as she shook her head, lowering her gaze to her folder.

The teacher cleared his throat and gained their attention, "if you two are finished with your pleasantries, I would like to begin class."

InuYasha turned around in his seat and opened his notebook, but not even the teacher could wipe the grin off his face. Even the agonizing hour of English class couldn't dampen his mood as the bell rang. He got up and turned to look at her, "maybe we'll have other classes together."

Kagome grinned as she slid her bag over her shoulder, "maybe we will."

Smiling to herself, she made her way to the next class and ignored the usual catcalls from other guys. InuYasha, however, noticed the other boys and furrowed his brows in confusion. Making his way over to one group, he listened to their conversation as Kagome walked by. One boy moaned disgustingly and bit his bottom lip.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to have a piece of that."

Another boy cackled loudly, "a piece, naw that wouldn't be enough, I want the whole damn thing. From the top of her head all the way down to those slender legs of hers wrapping around me as I give it to her all-night long."

They all high-fived him, but InuYasha was irritated that they would talk about her like that, but also a bit curious, "so who's the lucky guy that got to have her?"

Turning to him, they all laughed, "that's Kagome Higurashi we're talking about. She's never been with anyone, heck, she turns down every confession a guy's given her, but she's always so nice when she does it that they can't even be mad at her."

"Interesting girl."

They continued their talk and InuYasha phased himself out. Walking to his next class, he counted his blessings that Kagome seemed to be in this one as well. She smiled shyly at him from across the room, also a little happy about seeing him. And wouldn't you know, he bribed the guy next to her and switched seats.

"That was smooth."

Smirking at her, he shrugged.

"I just gave him fifty bucks."

"Fifty, that's all I'm worth?"

"I would have easily paid more, but he agreed with fifty."

Rolling her eyes, she got out her textbook and giggled every now and then when he would make a face at her, and that was basically the whole day. They even sat together at lunch and being with him just seemed so normal for Kagome. Maybe it was how easy going he seemed, or the way he would try to make her laugh, but she felt an ease around him all the same.

School was finally over and InuYasha immediately ran up to her, "can I walk you home?"

She bit her bottom lip bashfully, "um, yes, that would be nice, but you'll be walking me to work, not home."

"Work, huh? Then work it is."

They strolled side-by-side, until they approached a shipping place, "wait, Kagome, this is where you work?"

Turning around, she gave him a big smile, "actually, this is the store my dad owned before he died a few weeks ago, and now I run it. Higurashi's Shipping has been going strong since I was little, and I use to come here after school to help my dad, so it's only right that I carry on the tradition."

Gulping, InuYasha nodded, "that makes sense, anyway, I gotta get going but I'll see you at school tomorrow."

She watched him curiously as he raced off in the other direction, "bye".

Making it home in record time, he burst into his parents' office to see them working, no doubt it was the Higurashi's Shipping plans.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you."

His mother, Izayoi turned around and smiled lovingly at her son, "what is it, dear?"

"You can't put Higurashi's Shipping out of business."

That comment drew his father, InuTashio's, attention, "and why not?"

Taking a seat, he leveled them with a serious stare, "that place is all the Higurashis have left. Kagome, I go to school with her, and she told me her father passed away recently. I don't care what you have to do, but find a solution to their problem. I don't know their financial situation, but I get the feeling that the shipping store is their only source of income, so please rethink your decision and take the family into account."

He didn't wait for a reply as he got up and walked out of the office, up the stairs, and into his room. That was the balls-iest thing he'd ever done! Never once had he shown any interest in business, but there was something about that girl, Kagome. She was a shining light and he'd feel worse than dirt if his family was responsible for taking that brightness from her. Getting dressed for bed, he opted to not eat dinner, needing time away from his parents, and laid down to hopefully get some decent rest.

The next morning, InuYasha woke up and started getting dressed, but when he reached for his school bag, InuTashio stopped him.

"You won't be going to school today, son."

"Why? What's going on?"

Izayoi smiled, "we have things to do."

Kagome hoped to see InuYasha that day, but he wasn't at school so the time was quite boring. Without him, she didn't have fun in her classes like yesterday, and there was no one to deter the many guys that bothered her. InuYasha was a good buffer in that way, everyone was too worried about approaching since they didn't know if it was a 'couples' thing. Sighing heavily, Kagome made her trek home after helping Kaede for a few hours at the store, but was rather confused to see another car in her driveway.

Walking into her home, she put down her bag and took her shoes off, "Mom, I'm home! What's with the car in the driveway?"

Strolling into the living room, she stopped dead as she saw InuYasha, "hey, what are you doing here? And, why weren't you at school today?"

Instead of answering, he turned his face away from hers, too embarrassed in knowing what was about to happen. Kagome noticed the two unfamiliar faces next, "hello, to what do we owe this visit?"

Kiori ushered her daughter to sit on the couch with her, "this is Izayoi and InuTashio Takahashi. They have come up with a solution so that we can keep the business open."

Turning her head to her mom in surprise, she blinked a few times, "really?"

"You said you would do anything to keep the business open, right?"

Kagome nodded and turned her attention to the beautiful woman across from them as she cleared her throat. Izayoi smiled kindly at her, "it is very moving, how much you love your business and we wouldn't dream of closing such a cherished place. So, my husband and I have been talking and decided the best thing to do is for you to marry into our family and still have sole ownership of it."

All she could do was stare at the lady before a small sound came out, "huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha's father, InuTashio, piped up.

"It would be a way for you to have full control of your father's business as well as us still benefiting from it."

Turning her attention to the silent hanyou, Kagome arched her brow at him "you agreed to this, InuYasha?"

Reddening a little, he nodded, still not looking at her. Kagome stood up and bowed respectfully, "I will consider your offer and get back to you."

Kiori jumped up and spoke before her daughter was halfway up the stairs, "you have until tomorrow night, then I have to sell the business to the Takahashi's."

Stopping, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and gave a curt nod.

When InuYasha told his parents to find a solution, he had no idea this was what they would come up with. Standing up, he bowed towards her mother, "Mrs. Higurashi, I should have been truthful with Kagome when I found out where she worked."

Smiling at him, Kiori shook her head, "Kagome would have reacted the same way, but I just think it's a lot to take in. She knows the struggles we're in financially and there aren't many options for us. If your family hadn't moved here and given me this offer, we would've lost everything."

InuYasha looked up to the stairs Kagome was on just a few moments ago and sighed. He wanted to get close to her and maybe even start dating her, but engaged?

Kagome watched out her window as they left and couldn't stop the sinking feeling in her gut. There was a light knocking on her door and she told her mom to come in. Sitting on the bed, Kiori smiled sadly at her daughter, "Kagome, do you understand the bind that we are in?"

Taking a seat next to her mom, she shook her head, "you've told me a little."

Kiori held her daughter's hands and gave her a letter, "this is the letter from the lawyer's office. In it states how much we are in debt for."

Unfolding the paper, Kagome read through it, until tears started blurring her vision, "there's no way we could come up with that much money, Mom."

"I know, dear, and I showed the Takahashi's as well. If you and InuYasha become engaged, they will pay all of our debts off, including what we still owe on the house."

"Why? Why are they so willing to help us?"

Shrugging, her mom took the letter back, "I don't know. They came over this morning and we got to know each other, then they told me what the options could be, either we sell the company and have no ties to it, or you agree to marry their son and have full control of what happens to it. Kagome, the Takahashi's are very kind and thoughtful to even give us an opportunity to live without money problems."

Nodding, Kagome gave her mom a small smile, "okay, let me think and then I'll have an answer by tomorrow night."

Kiori stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead, "goodnight sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

At school the next day, InuYasha tried to act nonchalant, but inside he was nervous about seeing Kagome. What would her answer be?

Just then, she strolled in looking as beautiful as ever. Spotting each other, she couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing, but she found it difficult to figure out if it was out of anger or because he was devilishly handsome…maybe a bit of both. He smiled, waved, and she rolled her eyes as she took her seat. Turning around, he was thankful she would still look at him at all.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I had no idea my parents were going to do that."

"I'm thankful to them for wanting to help us out."

Okay, her comment didn't confirm or deny the engagement, "so are you going to take the offer?"

Wow, screw small talk and let's get down to business.

"I, um, I don't know yet. I still have until tonight to make my decision."

"Yeah, of course."

He turned back around and class finally started.

The rest of the day, InuYasha was getting irritated as Kagome seemed to ignore him on purpose! Well, guess he got his answer.

After work, Kagome had deja vu as she walked into the living room and saw everyone sitting exactly where they were the other night. Taking a seat, she smiled and clasped her mom's hand.

InuYasha held his breath for what seemed like forever, then she finally spoke, "I've given it a lot of thought and I have decided to…accept the engagement."

The Takahashi's, and her mom, seemed delighted as Kagome and InuYasha signed the engagement contract. InuTashio glanced at his cellphone, "look at the time, we need to get InuYasha home so he can pack. Mrs. Higurashi, you'll make sure Kagome is ready to go as well?"

Kiori nodded her head and ushered Kagome out the door, "you go with them and I'll meet you at the hotel in a little while."

Before she could retort, Kagome was trapped in the back seat with her new fiancé, "what's this about a hotel?"

Izayoi spoke first, "you and InuYasha will be living together for now on, that way you get to spend a lot of time with each other. It may be a long shot, but wouldn't it be wonderful if you two wanted to be together someday? I rather like the thought of that."

Not knowing what to say, Kagome chose to stay silent and stared out the window.

When they arrived at InuYasha's house, Kagome followed them inside and was asked by his mother to help him get his things together. InuYasha tried to say no, but Kagome was already up the stairs, "are you coming?"

He followed and showed her where his room was. Sitting down on the bed, Kagome looked around with a little smirk, "so, is it safe to say you may be a bit of a geek?"

Looking around his room, he shrugged, "just anime, manga, and videogames."

She was pleasantly surprised to not find hot chick posters or dirty magazines as she cleared off the tops of his dresser and table.

"This is different from what I thought a teenage boy's room would look like."

He peered out from his bathroom to see her taking his manga off the shelf, making sure they stayed in chronological order, which made him grin.

"So, how is it different?"

She caught an empty duffle bag InuYasha tossed her, "I don't know, I guess I thought all boys were sex-crazed lunatics."

"That's stereotyping."

"Okay, okay, I just know they think about sex a lot."

"That's true."

"Then where are the dirty mags, creepy sexy anime girl sculptures, the videos you don't let anyone know you have?"

Chuckling, InuYasha pushed on his suitcase to make his clothes fit, "I don't have any of that. As demons, we try to avoid things that make us think about sex."

"Oh, I get it! Because dog-demons mate for life, so if you have sex, then it's a done deal…you're screwed for life."

"You go it."

Squinting her eyes, she tilted her head and thought for a second, "so, living together won't be tempting for you?"

Turning his back to her, he gulped and grabbed his stuff from the nightstand, "nah, I've got amazing self-control, so your virtue is safe…for now."

Blushing, Kagome had forgotten what usually happens on a wedding night, "well, what if I wasn't a virgin? Would that matter to you?"

Rolling his eyes, he sat on the bed with her, "that's a moot point, since you are. We demons can tell that kind of thing."

"That's a little creepy."

"Only because you know now."

Standing up, she slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, "well, let's get to our new home."

Grabbing the suitcase, he followed her down the stairs and to the car, placing the luggage in the trunk.

His parents locked up and drove them to the hotel where they were escorted to their penthouse suite. The bellhop put down InuYasha's and Kagome's luggage, which was taken their earlier. Kiori hugged her daughter, giving her a gentle squeeze, "I'm so proud of you, and I know that you'll be happy."

"Thank you, Mom."

Once everyone left, they glanced over at each other before looking around their new home. Kagome walked to the living room and sat on the couch, "so what do you want to do now?"

Sitting down next to her, he turned the TV on, "we could watch a movie; what are you in the mood for?"

Jumping up Kagome rifled through her bags, "yes! She packed it!"

He seemed confused, but also amused at her happiness, until she came back with a game, "what did you grab?"

"It's a card game of sorts. My friend that moved away, Sango, and I played it to see how well we knew each other, but it's true purpose, is to help get to know someone."

Now, he was anxious to play, after all, he did want to know her better.

"Okay, let's do it."

The two stayed up most of the night, talking and laughing at each other. Both fell asleep with joyful thoughts of their future together.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kagome rubbed her eyes and turned off the alarm on her phone. Walking out to the living room she tried to shake InuYasha awake, but he wouldn't budge. Then she remembered him saying something last night about how ticklish his neck was. Plan formed, she leaned over the couch and lightly touched the smooth skin with her fingertips, but she was not prepared for his arms, which came out and grabbed her waist, tossing her on top of him.

"InuYasha!"

His eyes shot open and he stared at Kagome, scantily clad in her PJ's and straddling him.

"Did something happen I should have been awake for?"

Practically growling in annoyance, Kagome got off him and ran to the shower, thankful he didn't see the blush she was sporting.

Smirking, InuYasha tried to calm himself, "down boy."

That was a rare and glorious sight to have, Kagome on him like that, if only he'd gotten a chance to rub those sweet thighs of hers.

After her shower, she dressed in her uniform and walked out, surprised to smell something cooking. As she made her way over, InuYasha suddenly appeared in front of her with a cup, "you want some coffee?"

"Um, thanks."

She took the cup and continued walking as he followed her. InuYasha was a little nervous, but moved to reach the kitchen first so he could fix her plate of eggs and bacon. Smiling a little, she took a seat and started eating, shocked at how good everything tasted, "this is amazing! But, why go to all this trouble?"

Smirking, he took a bite of his bacon, "I just wanted you to wake up and not regret your decision. I want to give you the best life you can have."

"Why, I mean, why did you help me keep the business?"

Scratching the back of his head, he gave her a sheepish grin, "because I like you. If this situation never happened, I was going to ask you out anyway."

Blushing, Kagome got up and walked over to his side, InuYasha held his breath as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I like you too."

Smirking, he reached for her hand, "then let's not worry about the whole engagement thing and just be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"That live together?"

"That live together. So, what do you say…will you be my girlfriend?"

Biting her bottom lip, she remembered the way it felt at school with him and how cute she thought he was. Smiling wide, she nodded her head, "okay, but no one can know we're engaged."

"Fine by me, as long as I can call you mine."

That made her cheeks darken even more.

Leaving the hotel, they walked hand-in-hand to school, not surprised to see people staring and whispering. Obviously, shocked to see Kagome snagged the new hottie after only being there for one day.

InuYasha chuckled as they entered the school, "looks like you're popular today."

Kagome scrunched her nose up and wrapped her arm around his, "I don't like it. They're probably upset that you're the new guy and already taken."

Grinning, he snaked his arm around her waist pulling her even closer, "and all those dejected horny guys are probably pissed as hell that the new guy gets to be with you."

Kagome hid her face in his side as they walked to class. Her bashfulness was the cutest thing to him.

They took their seats as class started and Kagome couldn't stop smiling as she thought about the drastic turn her life had taken in just twenty-four hours! In all honesty, saving her dad's business was most important, but having InuYasha was becoming a nice perk to the whole thing as well.

All through their classes, it seemed as if people couldn't stop noticing them when they walked by. Finally, it was lunch time and Kagome grabbed her food, happy to see her boyfriend already waiting on her. Just a few feet away and she felt someone side-swipe her, causing her to fall. Waiting for the inevitable face-plant, Kagome didn't expect the warmth of InuYasha's chest as he caught and cradled her close.

"Are you okay?"

Her face turned red as she nodded, too embarrassed to speak. He helped her up and left her food on the floor, "InuYasha, what about…"

Glancing at the smeared food, he scoffed.

"Let the jerk that pushed you clean it up."

He sat Kagome down and got some money out, "I'm going to get another try of food, so you can go ahead and have mine, okay?"

"It's fine, I can get it myself."

Leaning in close, he gently lifted her chin with his fingers, "let me dote on you; I like doing this kind of thing."

Blushing has become a thing with her now, but how can anyone keep a normal complexion when a hunk like InuYasha was saying such sweet things?

"Mmkay."

As he walked off, a couple of girls came over to Kagome, crossed their arms and sneered at her, "you must think you're something hot now! Trapesing around here on the new guy's arm, but we know you, Higurashi."

The other spoke, "yeah, we know how freaked out you get whenever a boy gives you attention, oh yeah, wasn't it because of that one boy in junior high?"

The blonde bimbo cackled, "yeah, that's right. You filed charges against him, but everyone thinks you cried wolf, and on the most popular boy in school! Why do you think you don't have any friends? All us girls hate you for getting poor Kouga in trouble."

The whole time they were talking, every conversation in the lunchroom stopped so they could hear, and Kagome just sat there with her head down, tears pouring down her face.

InuYasha came out with a tray and heard the last part of what that blonde girl said. Then he saw Kagome and she looked completely broken. He did not like that.

"What's going on here?!"

The two girls turned around and smiled at him. Blondie winked and walked past, "nothing much, just girl talk."

The other one followed her, semi-ducking her head.

Coming up, he sat next to Kagome and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he saw her hiding the tears, "Kagome, what happened?"

"InuYasha, you shouldn't be with me. I'm damaged goods and I push every guy away. Eventually, I'll push you away too."

Shocking her, he wrapped his arms around her, "then I'll just hold you tighter so you can't."

That was it, she crumbled into his chest and fisted her hands into his shirt. For some reason, when she was touched by him, there were no flashbacks, no anxiety, no feeling of impending doom…just the calming warmth that was him.

"Come on, Kagome, let's go for a walk. I'm sick of everyone staring at us like their own personal soap opera show."

Relieved, she got up with him and followed him outside, happy to get away from everyone.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Holding her hand, he lightly squeezed it, "you have nothing to be sorry for, and we've only known each other a couple of days, so I don't expect you to tell me all your secrets yet… but I hope one day you'll be comfortable enough to tell me the story."

Smiling, she leaned into him, "I will one day, I promise."

They stayed outside for the rest of the lunch period, until the bell rang for their next class. She sighed, "time to face the music."

Smirking, he lifted her hand and kissed it…the first time he'd ever kissed her! Staring wide-eyed at him, she gulped.

"What was that for?"

"I've been holding myself back all this time, but I couldn't resist kissing you any longer."

She couldn't help giggling, "well just so you know, I don't like being surprised all the time."

"But I like surprising you."

If she was honest with herself, she liked it too, "come on, prince charming, we don't want to be late."

Getting to class, everyone stopped their conversations when they entered, obviously talking about the lunchroom incident. Kagome turned red as she sat down, doing her best to ignore everyone. The hanyou wanted to growl and yell at them, but kept his cool, having a feeling Kagome would only get upset with him for making a scene.

The rest of the day went by quickly and Kagome laughed cheerfully as she and InuYasha walked the small trek to the hotel, but someone shoved past them.

Turning around, InuYasha was going to say something, but thought better of it as Kagome tugged on his arm.

Reaching their room, Kagome set her things down, but was surprised to feel InuYasha pick her up from behind and twirl her.

"Ahahahahaha!"

She laughed and giggled as he spun her around before setting her on the bed, "get changed into something nice, cause we're going out on a date."


	4. Chapter 4 The Date

Kagome was shocked and a little dizzy, but she couldn't stop the excitement bubbling up in her. Jumping up after a few minutes, she perused her closet and picked out a dark blue flowy miniskirt and white button-down halter top. Looking at herself in the mirror, she pinned one side of her hair back and put in some small chandelier earrings and a little gold arrow choker. Next was a bit of a smoky eye makeup with light shimmery gloss on her lips and, glancing down, now she needed to choose her shoes.

Picking out a pair of tanned heels, she stepped out of her room after grabbing a little navy-blue purse.

"Um, InuYasha, I'm ready."

Dressed in a semi-formal black suit with red accents, he looked over and gulped. She was truly a breath-taking sight, and the blush adorning her delicate cheeks just added to her beauty.

He stepped up and offered his arm, "you look…wow."

Tucking her head down, she smiled shyly, "thank you."

Leading them out of the hotel, he walked with pride as Kagome seemed to relax and smile up at him, "so, where are we going?"

He stayed quiet, until they reached their destination, "when we played that game last night, you said you never had the chance to try Italian food, so here we are. I searched the internet for the best Italian restaurant in town and turns out it was just down the street from the hotel."

Mouth open, she looked at the cute bistro and then InuYasha, so shocked that he remembered with everything they talked about, "I can't wait."

They were promptly seated and Kagome looked at the menu, too excited to really concentrate. It was her first real date and her first boyfriend, and even her first time having Italian food. Without thinking Kagome said what was on her mind, "are you going to introduce me to all my firsts?"

Her comment caused him to spit the water out he was drinking, choking a bit as well. Staring at her face, he gulped, "if you want me to."

Poor Kagome had no idea what was going on in his head, "I think I'd really love that! I mean, you're my first boyfriend taking me on my first date to try something I've never had before, and I'm excited to see what other firsts you're gonna share with me."

Mouth going dry, he sipped some more of his water, hoping she didn't say anything to make him spit it out again. Setting the glass down, he looked across the table at her and smiled, "I'll share as many 'firsts' with you as you like, Kagome."

She beamed at him, still oblivious to the implications of her words. If he was any other type of guy, it would have sounded like an invitation to do things to her, but he knew better. Perhaps it was her sweet naivety that got her in such a bad situation with that Kouga guy they were talking about at school.

Kagome glanced up from the menu to see a strange look in his eyes, "hey, is everything okay?"

Gazing at her, he knew she was someone too precious, and he would love to protect her from the harsh realities of the world, "you're amazing."

That caught her off guard as her eyes widened. Setting the menu down, she couldn't hide her reddening cheeks, "I think your pretty great too."

Before he could say anything else, the waiter came and Kagome smiled brightly, "yes, I would like the minestrone soup."

InuYasha raised a brow, "is that what you really want?"

"Why do you ask?"

Looking up at the waiter, he cleared his throat, "if she's having that, then I'll have the seafood linguine and chicken Carbonaro."

Kagome raised her own brows now, "isn't that a lot of food?"

Smirking, he shook his head at her, "don't think I didn't see what you were doing."

Slumping her shoulders, she clasped her hands in her lap, "I'm sorry, but I have a hard time letting people spend money on me."

"Ordering the cheapest thing on the friggin' menu. You would have gotten away with it if you went for something actually on the entrée section."

Glancing down at the menu, she groaned. All she was doing was looking at numbers and not where the food was located, "okay, I'm caught."

"Yeah you are, by me."

Jerking her head up, she saw the tender way he was looking at her and the outstretched arm on the table. Tentatively, she reached over and placed her hand in his, blushing when he rubbed slow gentle circles with his thumb, "I'm so happy you agreed to go out with me."

Smiling she squeezed his hand, "so, does everyone else get to see this side of you, or is it just me?"

The playfulness immediately died down as his golden gaze became intense with something more than she expected, "I've never shared this side of me to anyone."

Her voice came out in a whisper, "then why me…what makes me so special?"

The swirling vibrant hues of blue in her eyes sparkled like a starry sky in the candlelight and InuYasha found it hard to speak, "you just are."

The waiter came with their food and broke the moment, but InuYasha watched with a smile as she prayed over her little soup, before praying for his meal as well, and sliding the seafood linguine over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I ordered this one for you, incase the soup doesn't fill you up."

Grinning, she bit her lip, "it's a little creepy how well you already know me."

Even so, she dug in and, though the soup was tasty, when she got to the linguine her mouth watered at the flavor.

"Oh my! Mmmm, this is so good."

InuYasha stopped in mid forkful when she moaned. Yep, she had no idea how sexy she was and he took a deep breath to calm himself, "would you like to try mine?"

There was the red tinge he like to see on her cheeks, "okay."

He moved his chair to be next to her and fed her a piece of the chicken, biting back a groan as she clamped her mouth over the utensil and closed her eyes, fully savoring the food, "mmm, wow, that tastes divine."

Her voice was almost breathy as she continued to chew with her eyes still closed, and InuYasha couldn't help staring.

Opening them again, she looked over at him, and smiled shyly, lifting her fork to him, but she didn't expect his heated gaze as he took the fork into his mouth and so slowly slid it free, "mmm, yours is good too."

Now it was his voice doing things to her! Squeezing her legs tighter together, she wet her lips as she stared at his, "you have, um, sauce on you."

"Will you get it for me?"

Licking her lips again, she wanted to be bold and stop being so timid all the time, so she leaned closer and lightly touched the tip of her tongue to the bottom of his lip, causing shivers of awareness in both of them, but when she was done, she did not back away, "InuYasha?"

He took this as an opportunity and ran the back of his hand softly down her cheek, "is it okay?"

Nodding her head, the next thing she felt was the light pressing of his lips on hers. It was so tender and sweet, and Kagome found herself smiling into the kiss, but she didn't expect every break to start a new one as InuYasha crushed one sweet kiss after another onto her now flushed lips, "Kagome."

She was lost in the moment, lost in this space, and completely lost in InuYasha as he kept each kiss just as gentle as the last, "InuYasha."

Finally breaking the make-out session, he laid his forehead against hers and smiled, "that was more spectacular than I could have ever imagined."

His hand combed through her tresses as he lifted his head to looked into those eyes which mirrored his own feelings, "I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to what our future holds."

Smiling, she nodded her head, "I am too. If there was anyone that could heal my wounds, I think it's you."

Without realizing it, tears trailed down her eyes, but InuYasha was quick to brush them away, "I'll wipe away every sorrow in your heart, just like these tears."

Searching his golden depths, in her heart she truly believed him and smiled brightly, "I know you will, now… I'm still pretty hungry."

As much as he wanted their sweet time to last, he chuckled at her and dug into his food. They shared each other's meals, Kagome giggling from something he said, and InuYasha chuckling at her; it truly was a perfect first date.

Walking home, they made their way to the hotel and into their penthouse suite. Kagome put her stuff down and looked at him, "now what?"

He took his jacket off and raised a brow, "what is it?"

"Well the guy takes the girl home, but he usually leaves. You can't because you live here too, so what do we do now? Is the date still going?"

Chuckling, he glided over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist, "for as long as you want it to."

Biting her lips, she tried to calm down as the heat of his arm seeped into her, "let's watch a movie then, like we were at a theater."


End file.
